Tommy x Lil
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Set a few years after all grown up. Tommy and Lil have had a relationship, And must deal with the consequences, And Must except a lot of responsibilities of a relationship. Rated M for language sex and adult themes. Summary sucks but please review tell me what you think hope you enjoy. Tommy x Lil. Angelica x Chucky characters are 16 and up in this story hint of Phill x kimmie


AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY TOMMY X LIL IT'S MY FIRST RUGRATS STORY SET AFTER THE RUGRATS ALL GROWN UP SO HERE'S CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

16 Year old Tommy Pickles was waking up next to his girlfriend, Lil Deville who was also 16 she was sleeping over for the weekend; Tommy looked over at his phone, **3:00AM** , "Oh god" he said to himself before trying to snuggle into Lil further, "Unless you plan on chewing thru my arm you aren't going anywhere" said Lil, "It's okay babe I'm snuggling closer into you" replied Tommy leaning over to kiss her cheek. Lil could defiantly feel Tommie's morning wood. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" asked Lil putting her hand down Tommie's pyjama pants and boxers, and felt his hardened cock with her hand and begun stroking it. "So now that were both up you wanna have some fun?" asked Lil, "Sigh okay Lilly" replied Tommy, calling her by her nickname that he calls her; "He, He, He" giggled Lil moving under the covers, before removing his pyjama pants and boxers down around his ankles; releasing his rock hard circumcised cock.

Lil begun massaging Tommie's pink exposed tip between her thumb and forefinger, "MMM" moaned Tommy as Lil begun to engulfed his cock and begun to suck and lick it, "Oh god Lilly that feels so good" moaned Tommy; Lilly stoped when she tasted Tommie's pre cum, Lil came out from under the covers. So that she could kiss her boyfriend who happily returned the kiss, "It's your turn" she whispered into Tommie's ear, "With pleasure" replied Tommy. Going under the covers and undoing Lil's night robe and sliding it off her shoulders reviling her tits and soaking wet pussy, Tommy shoved his face strait into Lil's crotch and started flicking his tongue in and out really fast; "MMMMM Oh Tommy that feels fucking amazing" moaned Lil as Tommy slowly dragged his tongue up and down her clit,  
AHHH FUCK!" moaned Lil pushing her face into a pillow so she wouldn't wake anyone up, Tommy Stoped.

"I want you inside me Tommy Pickles" said Lil, as Tommy kissed her delicate lips and groped her perfect breasts; Tommy pushed his cock into Lil's pussy, "AHHH!" moaned Lil as Tommy thrust in and out of Lil really fast, "Oh yes fuck me fuck me really hard please don't stop Don't you dare fucking Stop!" commanded Lil as Tommy pounded her faster. One Hour later, "Lilly I'm going to cum AHHHHH!" moaned Tommy cuming into Lil's pussy; "Thank you Tommy that was amazing I love you so much" said Lil kissing his cheek, "I love you too Lilly I always have and I always will" replied Tommy kissing her lips and They both fell asleep none of them realising that Tommie's seed was going to Lil's womb.

The next morning Tommy woke up to once again find Lil's arm around him. And they were both still naked, "Morning big bro" said Dill coming in almost waking Lil, "Dude wake her and she'll kill us both, and were both naked please leave" replied Tommy, "Sorry Tommy mum said Breakfast for all of us" Said Dill, "What the fuck's going on? Dill Get out" demanded Lil, "He was telling us breakfast was ready Dill turn around so Lil and I can get some cloths on please" replied Tommy, Dill turned around as Tommy got his boxers and pyjama pants back on and climbed out of bed, "Wanna get dressed Lilly surly you don't wanna go downstairs naked?" asked Tommy.

"Okay fine" replied Lil as Dill still had his back turned, and Lil got into her robe and they went downstairs for breakfast, "Morning you two" said Didi giving them a cup of coffee each, "Thanks Mum" Said Tommy and Dill, "Thanks Miss pickles" said Lil as she sat next to Tommy, as they ate breakfast; and once she saw Didi and Dill leave the room, she passed a note to Tommy. ' **Wanna take a hot shower then spend the rest of the day in bed?'** ' **Sure ;)'** Tommy wrote back"Oh morning kids" said Stu walking in, "Morning Dad" "Morning Mr. Pickles" replied Lil, as Stu had his morning coffee and went to the basement to work on some invention. "So how about that shower?" asked Lil Kissing and biting at his neck, "okay" replied Tommy.

As they Went into the bathroom, and stripped naked and stepped into the shower, Tommy and Lil begun kissing the water pouring over their heads and naked bodies only added to their pleasure. And they finished showering and they shared a large towel to dry off, and then Lil and Tommy gathered their clothing, and went upstairs to Tommie's room while no one was looking because they were still both naked. Once in Tommie's bedroom Lil locked the door, Knock, knock, knock Tommy put on some boxers and Lily put her robe on, and Tommy opened the door to find Didi standing there, "Mum What's up?" asked Tommy, "If you and Lil are going to well fool around please use protection" replied Didi, "Wait you're fine with Lil and I having Sex?" asked Tommy, "Tommy you're sixteen now you're at a legal age and you and Lil are not only consenting but you really love each other I can easily tell how much you love her and how much she loves you" said Didi.

"Okay Mum have a good day I will I love you too Mum" replied Tommy locking the door and walking back over to Lil and kissed both her cheeks and lips, "First two are from our mums and Phil and the last ones from me" said Tommy turning her around until she was facing the wall, Tommy reached for his wallet and pulled out a little square package, "What the fuck are you doing Tommy?" asked Lil, doing something I forgot to wear this morning" replied Tommy pulling off his boxers, and Lil pulled the condom out of its package. Once she checked which way it rolled out she put the end in her mouth and put the condom over Tommie's cock with her mouth.

"Tommy once again removed Lil's robe leaving her naked; Tommy pushed into her again and pounded her over and over until; "HEY TOMMY AND LIL" Tommy and Lil stopped and covered themselves before turning around to see Tommie's 2 year old second cousin Amy Angelica and Chuckey's daughter. "Hey Amy you're becoming quite the little ninja aren't you" said Tommy throwing his boxers on under the covers so that Amy wouldn't see his privets and Lil did the same with her robe and went into the bathroom to get dressed Tommy put on some shorts knowing it was fine for her to see him without a shirt got out of bed. "What were you doing to Lil?" asked the little girl, "We were doing grownups stuff" replied Tommy; "Oh Okay" replied Amy, Unlike Angelica Tommy was always a very kind and loving cousin he never bullied or teased her and he never called Amy dumb like Angelica did.

Amy climbed into bed next to Tommy, who just rolled his eyes and put the TV onto a cartoon and Lil Joined in after walking out of the bathroom fully dressed.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
